1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices for electronic game apparatuses, and particularly, to a game drum including a micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) pressure sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Following rapid development of electronic technology, a plurality of wireless-control game apparatuses has been disclosed. A typical wireless-control game apparatus generally includes a host device and a wireless input device. Using a drum game for instance as an example, in use, when beating the game drum, a signal reflecting a beating force that the player applies is transmitted into the host device, and then music is broadcasted from a terminal electronic apparatus. The music may not sound as correctly as it should be, so the user has to adjust the beating force. Unfortunately, the game apparatus is unable to provide the exact value of the beating force. The player must adjust this external force by trial and error. Therefore, a game drum capable of notifying the beating force in real-time is desired.